For You
by SpookyClaire
Summary: Cooper Anderson has spent his whole life taking care of his brother. After his mother died. After his father gave up on them. And now, especially now, at Blaine's first reaping.


**For You**: Hunger Games/Glee Crossover: Cooper Anderson has spent his whole life taking care of his brother. After his mother died. After his father gave up on them. And now, especially now, at Blaine's first reaping.

This oneshot is a little iffy since I'm not super confident in writing Hunger Games stuff, but it's more for the emotional aspect, so I hope you still like it!

Enjoy!

00

"I can't breathe." Cooper turned at the soft squeak of a comment.

Behind him stood his little brother, Blaine. The twelve year old was staring at the floor, fiddling with the top button of his collared shirt.

"Oh, bubby." Cooper whispered, getting down on his knees in front of Blaine. He quickly buttoned Blaine's top button. "You look dashing." He joked, but Blaine didn't smile. Cooper bit his lip before leaning in and placing a soft kiss against Blaine's forehead. "Take a breath, Blaine." He said quietly, cupping the back of the boy's neck and pressing their foreheads together. "Your name's only in there once. They're not going to pick you."

Blaine's breath came out shakily as he looked into his brother's terrified eyes. Cooper bit his lip, unsure of how else to make his brother feel better. Then he noticed Blaine's eyes flick down to the tie hanging un-done around Cooper's neck. It was the only tie they had, Cooper had only been worn it on two occasions: reaping days and their mother's funeral. Without a word, Cooper pulled it from his neck and threw it around Blaine's. With a practiced hand he did it up, and a second later Blaine was lightly touching the bow now around his neck, looking up at Cooper in surprise and gratitude.

"For you," Cooper whispered, before pressing another kiss against Blaine's forehead. "For luck."

00

Cooper stood tall with the other 17-year-old boys. Craning his neck a little he looked for his little brother. Blaine was currently standing with his best friend Kurt, the two of them shrinking slightly into each other as they watched the Capital's indoctrination video. This was their first reaping, of course they were terrified. Cooper just wished so badly he could be with them.

_You'll be with them when this is over,_ he told himself. _We'll all be safe for another year in just an hour._

Looking in the other direction he searched the crowd of adults surrounding the possible tributes. His father was absent, as expected. But when he locked eyes with Burt Hummel and he gave Cooper a curt, reassuring nod Cooper immediately felt a sense of relief. It gave him the strength he needed to turn back to the stage just as Effie Trinket picked a name.

Cooper sighed deeply as a girl named Lauren Zizes was called to the stage. Cooper watched as the girl strode to the stage and was introduced. Effie cried excitedly that it was the boys' turn after introducing Lauren. The girl stood on the stage looking out at the crowd with a look of almost indifference. Cooper was pretty sure he knew who she was. She was only 14, but she was tough. Even as she took the stage she had a certain air to her. She was well built, sturdy looking. Cooper felt some hope fill his chest that maybe this year someone would return on that train from the Games.

But all the hope, and air, was sucked from him as Effie called out the male tribute.

"Blaine Anderson!"

Cooper flinched at the words, as if physically struck. With wide eyes he watched as Blaine all but fell into Kurt, who was clutching his bicep so hard he was probably going to leave a bruise.

"Blaine." Cooper found himself whisper, several people around him looking to him sympathetically.

As the Peace Keepers lead Blaine out to the pathway to the stage Cooper suddenly remembered how to move.

"BLAINE!" He barked loudly, causing several people to jump. Blaine himself jumped, flinched, as if a gunshot had gone off. The twelve year old turned to where Cooper was all but crashing from the crowd, stumbling into the pathway. "BLAINE!" He screamed again. Peace Keepers jumped at him, pushing him back, but Cooper kept trying to get to his brother. "No – Bla – I – I VOLUNTEER!" He cried suddenly, his scream coming across as more of a screech as his voice cracked. An eerie silence overtook the whole yard, everyone just staring at Cooper, horror and shock on so many faces. "I volunteer as tribute." He said again, pushing a Peace Keeper who'd had yet to let go off of him.

"I—oh, a volunteer! Um-" Effie seemed a little frazzled as the routine was interrupted. She clearly didn't know what to do. "A volunteer! From District 12, oh – how exciting!"

But Cooper took no notice of the pink woman on the stage as his little brother broke free from the Peace Keepers and made for Cooper. "Cooper!" He sobbed, latching onto his big brother. "Cooper!"

"Go to Burt, Blaine." Cooper ordered, though it came out as more of a beg. His throat felt like it was on fire, his eyes like they were going to pop right out of his head.

"Cooper, no!" Blaine sobbed, clutching harder at Cooper.

"Blaine, please, go to Burt." Cooper begged, voice cracking. And then suddenly, out of nowhere, Kurt's older brother materialized from the crowd, picking Blaine up.

"NO! COOPER!" Blaine screeched, fighting the tall boy. "_NO_!"

Finn gave Cooper a simple, teary-eyed nod before hauling the screaming 12-year-old off to where Burt stood at the edge of the crowd. Cooper had never been more thankful to the 14-year-old.

Straightening up, Cooper followed the Peace Keepers to the stage. Without a word, without looking at anyone, Blaine mounted the steps up to the stage.

"What's your name, then?" Effie asked excitedly, looking at Cooper like he was a rare gem…then again, being a volunteer from District 12 he might as well be.

"Cooper Anderson." He gasped out as the microphone was shoved in his face.

"Oh, I bet that boy was your brother, right? Can't let him have all the glory!" Cooper would never hit a girl, but in that moment he seriously considered it.

"Yes," Cooper whispered as the mic was pushed back into his face. Glancing to the edge of the crowd he found Blaine where he stood sobbing into Burt's chest. "Yes. He's my brother."

He heard nothing but the rushing in his ears as he watched as the crowd looked at him in horror, in sympathy, in pity, in sadness. As if he…like he…

Like he had just given up his life for his brother.

_Oh God._

00

Cooper rocked back and forth in his chair, rubbing his sweaty palms into his thighs. "Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry…" Cooper's mantra was cut off as the door was opened.

He was vaguely aware of the guard saying something, but Cooper didn't hear him because Blaine was walking through the door. Little, innocent, 12-year-old Blaine. In a flash the little brother was all over Cooper, clinging hard to him and sobbing so hard Cooper was sure he'd pass out.

"Blaine." Cooper begged, falling to his knees before the boy and hugging him close, cupping his hand to the back of Blaine's head to pull him as close as possible. "Bubby, it'll be-"

_It'll be what? Ok? You're going to die, Cooper. You're—oh God. I'm going to die._

"You can't go." Blaine sobbed, "You can't leave me."

"I—I have to, bub." Cooper said, voice cracking. "I couldn't let you go."

"But I—I-I-" Blaine really was starting to hyperventilate now.

"Bubby, bubby calm down." Cooper begged, pulling back from the hug to calm his brother's breathing. "We can say g—can't talk if you pass out." _Don't say goodbye. If we say goodbye it's too real. If we say goodbye that means I really will—really won't come back_.

Blaine swallowed hard, breath hitching and little shoulders twitching as he tried to control his tears. "You have to win, Coo. You have to come home." Blaine looked Cooper in the eye, tears still flowing freely. "You have to try."

With shaking hands Cooper held Blaine's arms, looked his brother in the eye. He knew what his brother was thinking, what he was really trying to say. _You're going to have to kill._

Good thing Cooper was willing to do anything for his little brother. Even kill.

"I—I know."

"Promise me you'll try."

"I'll try." Cooper whispered. "I'll try for you."

They sat silently for a moment, just looking at each other, taking each other in for what was possibly the last time. Then suddenly, with shaking hands, Blaine reached up to his neck. Slowly he removed the bowtie Cooper had put on him that morning. _Had that really been this morning?_ Shakily, he handed the tie to his big brother. "For luck." He whispered, a small sob following his words.

Cooper himself almost choked as a sob threatened to break free. Pulling Blaine close again he rocked him slightly, vehemently whispering, "I love you Blaine, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Cooper." Blaine sobbed, clawing at Cooper's back, wanting to get closer than possible.

Both boys flinched at the sound of the door opening as the guard walked in. "Time's up."

"NO!" Blaine screamed as he was abruptly pulled from Cooper. Both knew this could be the last time they spoke. "Cooper!"

"Stay strong, Blaine!" Cooper begged, "Stay strong for me!"

"Coo-!"

**Slam**_._

Cooper flinched violently, alone once again. He stood there for a moment, just staring at the door. Suddenly, his whole body was shaking. His eyes burning, his chest aching. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_.

The door opened again.

Cooper jumped back a little, blinking his eyes into focus. An odd, rushing sense of relief filled him as he laid his eyes on Burt Hummel. He looked worn, about two decades older than he was.

"Son?" He whispered, and at the one word, as if a flip had been switched, Cooper fell apart.

Thoughts of his father's absence, of all the times Burt had been there for the Anderson boys, Cooper couldn't contain his emotions anymore.

"Oh, God, Burt." He croaked, falling forward into the father, clutching tight and letting the sobs free.

"Let it out." Burt whispered, holding Cooper tight, rocking him slightly, just as Cooper had for Blaine. "Just let it out."

The two stood there for the majority of their time, just holding each other, until finally Cooper pulled back and forced himself to think, to be practical, as all the things he should have thought through before entered his mind. "You have to take care of him." He begged Burt, clutching his arms tight. "You can't let him get lost. You have to take care of him-"

"I will son. I promise, I will."

"Tell him not to put his name in again ever. Tell him he can keep going without me. And don't let him—don't let him watch me—" _Don't let him watch me die._

"I won't." Burt whispered, nodding, looking Cooper in the eye with tear filled eyes.

"I—th-thank—thank you so much…for _everything_." Cooper whispered finally, trying to think of all the things he wanted to say to Burt before he never saw him again. "You've done – you've been –"

"I know." Burt whispered, nodded.

"Thank you for being the father we needed." Cooper choked, shoulders jerking a little at the repressed sobs.

"It's…it's been my pleasure." Burt said, voice cracking, a single tear breaking free.

The door flew open. "Times up."

"Stay strong, Cooper." Burt whispered as he was pulled out. "I believe in you."

Cooper's heart froze in his chest.

_You have to win. You have to come home._

_I believe in you._

**Slam**.

Sinking into the couch, Cooper looked down to the bowtie in his hands. Slowly he brought it up to his lips, pressing it into his mouth so not to audibly sob again. He'd failed at his first mantra - _don't cry, right_ - but now a new one took hold of him.

_Do it for Blaine. Do it for Blaine._

"I'll do it for you, Blaine…I'll do it for you."


End file.
